THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON
'|アイドルマスター スターリットシーズン|Aidorumasutaa Sutaaritto Shiizun}} is a idol training simulation game developed by Bandai Namco Entertainment. It's the first IDOLM@STER home console game in 3 years since THE IDOLM@STER STELLA STAGE. Overview The game was announced previously during a 15th Anniversary live stream with a proper announcement live stream being held the week after on January 20, 2020. More information will be revealed at the Taipei Game Show 2020. Development Story "Starlit Season" is an idol unit competition in which the winner can become the first idols to perform in the newly opened Starlit Dome.The Idolmaster: Starlit Season announced for PS4, PC, Gematsu "You," a producer of the talent agency 765 Production, have returned to Japan from an overseas training program. After returning to the 765 Production office, you are greeted by the CEO Junjirou Takagi and hear his idea to "assemble a brand-new, special idol unit of members comprising from different agencies" to compete in the Starlit Season. Takagi tells you that he has already called several agencies and all of them are have given him positive replies. And only moments after your arrival, you are officially tasked by Takagi to produce this four-brand special unit, "Project Luminous." Gameplay Schedule The game takes place over a 10-month-long elimination tournament schedule, with the goal of overcoming each challenge and perform in the final stage of Starlit Season. Production THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Kaleido Pavilion.jpg|Monthly Target THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Anzu Shizuka Ritsuko Tenka Azusa Vocal Lesson.jpg|Lesson THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Mika Jougasaki Sakuya Shirase Onstage.jpg|Stage THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Sakuya Shirase Communication.jpg|Sales THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Anzu Futaba Interaction.jpg|Interaction THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Task Order Screen.jpg|Monthly Results *Monthly Target **An end-of-month stage with the targeted number of fans. The targeted number of fans for the month is shown at the beginning of that month. *Manage Members’ Schedules to Meet Your Goals **Lesson – "Grow" the idols’ abilities. **Stage – Sing and dance to increase your "fans." **Sales – Earn "money" through sales. **Interaction – The "evaluation" from idols and staff draws out more abilities *Monthly Results **Acquire the target number of fans for the month and clear the stage to proceed to the next month’s story. *The deadline is 10 months! Produce the idols with the goal of participating in the mega-concert at the end of December! Characters The game features all of 765PRO ALLSTARS with five members of the sub-franchises: THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS, THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE!, and THE IDOLM@STER SHINY COLORS. Gallery Screenshots THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Haruka Amami Onstage.jpg THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Mika Jougasaki Onstage.jpg THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Tsubasa Ibuki Onstage.jpg THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Kaho Komiya Onstage.jpg THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Ranko Miki Haruka Shizuka Tenka Onstage.jpg THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Haruka Amami LIVE Appeal.jpg Character Renders THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Haruka Amami Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Chihaya Kisaragi Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Miki Hoshii Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Yukiho Hagiwara Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Yayoi Takatsuki Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Ritsuko Akizuki Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Azusa Miura Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Iori Minase Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Makoto Kikuchi Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Ami Futami Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Mami Futami Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Takane Shijou Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Hibiki Ganaha Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Ranko Kanzaki Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Mika Jougasaki Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Anzu Futaba Character Render 01.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Anzu Futaba Character Render 02.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Mirai Kasuga Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Shizuka Mogami Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Tsubasa Ibuki Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Sakuya Shirase Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Kaho Komiya Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Tenka Osaki Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Kotori Otonashi Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Chihiro Senkawa Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Misaki Aoba Character Render.png THE IDOLM@STER STARLIT SEASON Hazuki Nanakusa Character Render.png References and Notes